


Once upon a Time... 'How I met your Father'

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Demon Sherlock, Fairy Sherlock, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, King John, M/M, Prince John - Freeform, Romance, Slash, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il principe John Hamish Watson ha sette anni quando il padre –Re William- decide di portarlo a vedere quello che sarà il suo regalo per quando compirà la maggiore età e diventerà Re. Harriet, la principessa, non ha voluto seguirli perché troppo spaventata dalle leggende e dai mostri per voler mettere piede nelle segrete.<br/>John invece è un bambino curioso e, nonostante la sua giovane età, piuttosto coraggioso.<br/>Il Re scende accompagnando il figlio per mano mentre tiene nell’altra una fiaccola per rischiararsi il cammino e, non appena arrivano davanti al pesante portone di legno, John inizia a saltellare sul posto, emozionato di vedere questa fantomatica creatura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a Time... 'How I met your Father'

**One upon a Time... 'How I met your Father'**

 

 

 

 

_C’era una volta, in un paese lontano lontano, un Regno governato da un Re buono, che faceva di tutto per salvaguardare il proprio Paese e i suoi abitanti. Il Re era molto amato e anche i Regni vicini andavano da lui per porgergli doni e rubare un po’ di quella saggezza che portava avanti nel migliore dei modi il Paese. Un brutto giorno però sul Regno si abbatté un’enorme catastrofe composta di malattie incurabili e sudditi imploranti di clemenza e pietà e il Re si ritrovò costretto a chiudere le porte del castello agli abitanti per non vedere i propri figli perire per la stessa malattia misteriosa. Nessuno sapeva cosa fare, nessuno sapeva come far guarire il suo popolo, nessun mago o stregone, nessun curatore, nessuna megera. Ma, essendo sempre stato lui un Re buono e gentile, una Forza oscura gli si presentò dinnanzi la porta proprio quando il Re stava perdendo tutte le speranze e gli offrì uno scambio._

«Posso darti una cura per tutto ciò che sta accadendo.» _gli disse la creatura quando il Re la fece avvicinare abbastanza da sentire la sua voce bassa e cristallina. Il Re chiese cosa le avrebbe dovuto dare in cambio e la creatura si guardò intorno._

«Non voglio niente che tu non abbia in gran quantità. Voglio la copia di un libro di cui io so tu sei il possessore. E poi me ne andrò.»

_Il Re annuì e giurò di dargli la copia del libro. La creatura rimase a fissarlo per diversi secondi e poi annuì di rimando ed uscì addentrandosi tra il popolino e la malattia._

 

_Il malanno fu debellato in pochi giorni e la creatura ritornò al palazzo con aria stanca e stravolta, ma non aspettò nemmeno un secondo prima di chiedere ciò che le era dovuto._

_Il Re fece arrivare il libro e si chiese cosa se ne facesse una creatura così potente da salvare il suo Regno da una catastrofe imminente, ma si tenne i suoi dubbi per sé e parlò._

_«Bene.» fece il Re «Ora che hai ciò che ti sei ampiamente meritato, io ti ringrazio ulteriormente per quello che hai fatto. E-» il Re non riuscì a finire la frase perché la creatura parlò per prima._

«In realtà, mio giovane Re, c’è altro che vorrei.» _il Re rimase stupito e sconvolto per qualche istante, ma annuì: non gli avrebbe negato nulla._

_La creatura fece richieste e richieste e richieste e per diversi giorni non se ne volle andare continuando a chiedere sempre di più, sempre di più e ancora oltre. Il Re non sapeva cosa fare._

 

_Il Re era sempre stato un Re buono, giusto e saggio, ma quella creatura lo stava pian piano demolendo, pezzo dopo pezzo e sembrava non voler terminare la propria opera così presto. Così, nonostante i suoi tentativi di allontanarla con le buone e dirle che non avevano più nulla, il Re dovette giungere a misure estreme. Fece arrivare di tutta fretta da un Paese lontano un mago, a cui fece costruire una gabbia a misura della creatura che la potesse imprigionare per sempre fin quando, un Re, non l’avesse liberata._

_Non appena la gabbia fu pronta, di notte, con il favore delle tenebre, il Re mandò delle guardie nella stanza della creatura demoniaca e la fece rinchiudere._

_La creatura urlava, si dibatteva, si gettava contro le sbarre argentate di quella piccola sfera ma nulla riusciva a scalfire quella superficie, nulla riusciva ad aprire quella minuscola cella su misura. E così la creatura urlò e urlò e urlò per ore, giorni, settimane, mesi,_ anni _, finché il Re non la rinchiuse nelle segrete del castello, tra i suoi ori e i suoi beni più preziosi e la lasciò al buio per il resto dei suoi giorni._

 

_Il ciondolo venne tramandato di generazione in generazione, narrando la storia della magica creatura che salvò il Regno da morte certa e che lo avrebbe salvato nei secoli dei secoli._

 

_Once upon a time… ‘many centuries after’._

 

Il principe John Hamish Watson ha sette anni quando il padre –Re William- decide di portarlo a vedere quello che sarà il suo regalo per quando compirà la maggiore età e diventerà Re. Harriet, la principessa, non ha voluto seguirli perché troppo spaventata dalle leggende e dai mostri per voler mettere piede nelle segrete.

John invece è un bambino curioso e, nonostante la sua giovane età, piuttosto coraggioso.

Il Re scende accompagnando il figlio per mano mentre tiene nell’altra una fiaccola per rischiararsi il cammino e, non appena arrivano davanti al pesante portone di legno, John inizia a saltellare sul posto, emozionato di vedere questa fantomatica creatura.

Il Re apre la porta e John si fionda all’interno sgusciando tra le gambe del padre che non è nemmeno riuscito a fare un passo nella stanza.

William scuote la testa sorridendo e si richiude la porta alla spalle, seguendo il giovane principe che corre per la stanza senza nemmeno guardare tutto l’oro intorno a lui, cercando solo un piccolo cofanetto che, col buio che c’è lì dentro sotto metri e metri e metri di pietra, non riuscirà mai a trovare. Così il Re inizia ad accendere le candele nella stanza e pian piano la fioca luce inizia ad illuminare tutto quanto, facendo notare a John di trovarsi in un punto cieco e facendolo così voltare a scorrazzare allegramente verso il padre.

«Da questa parte, John.» il Re poggia una mano sul figlio e lo guida verso la direzione corretta e così John riesce a vedere un cumulo di pietre preziose su cui poggia un tavolo di legno finemente lavorato: non nota nient’altro.

Il principe inizia a correre in quella direzione e il padre in poche falcate gli è subito dietro, pronto per fargli vedere il suo futuro regalo.

John si guarda intorno e aspetta di vedere la creatura di cui sente tanto nominare nelle leggende ma niente gli fa sospettare che ci sia qualcun altro oltre a lui e suo padre nella stanza; poi, d’improvviso, si sente prendere in braccio dal Re che lo alza e lo avvicina al tavolo facendogli notare una piccola collana d’argento con un ciondolo a sfera.

John fissa la collana e poi il padre, non capendo la situazione.

«John, questo sarà il tuo regalo.»

Il principe guarda nuovamente la collana e si chiede se per caso il padre stia scherzando o meno: dove sarebbe la magica creatura?

Si abbassa per prendere il ciondolo e strattona la collana facendole produrre un suono come di piccoli campanelli e va avanti così per diversi secondi, finché il padre non lo ferma e gli prende di mano la collana.

«Non devi assolutamente fare una cosa del genere.» lo rimprovera il Re e John gonfia le guance e poi sbuffa, annoiato dall’intera faccenda.

«Mi avevi promesso una creatura magica, padre, e qui c’è solo una brutta collana!»

Il Re scuote la testa con un sorriso e gli fa cenno di alzare il viso e guardare dentro il ciondolo.

John lo guarda diffidente ma poi ascolta quello che il padre gli dice e si avvicina alla sfera argentata.

È troppo piccolo per poterlo vedere distintamente, ed è ancora troppo buio, ma effettivamente lì dentro c’è qualcosa e quel _qualcosa_ gli restituisce lo sguardo per meno di mezzo secondo.

John apre la bocca con fare sorpreso e poi guarda il padre con occhi raggianti.

«Ma allora c’è davvero una creatura!» esulta, dimenandosi nell’abbraccio del padre chiedendo di essere messo giù e alzando le mani verso la collana che il Re gli dà, questa volta, senza remore.

John prende in mano il ciondolo in maniera molto delicata e guarda nuovamente all’interno.

La creatura gli dà le spalle, ed è talmente piccola che difficilmente riesce a distinguerne i tratti, ma vede che una delle due ali, trasparenti come vetro, è rotta in più punti e che quella magrezza, se appartenesse a lui, farebbe preoccupare terribilmente la madre.

«Padre, ma le fate sono così magre?» chiede, volgendo i suoi occhioni blu in quelli più chiari del Re.

William sorride e passa una mano tra i capelli biondi del figlio e scuote la testa.

«Quella non è una fata, John, è una creatura demoniaca.»

John guarda nuovamente dentro il ciondolo e si chiede come possa essere una creatura demoniaca quella piccola e sconsolata creatura che non lo guarda nemmeno in viso.

«Ma…»

«Ora che l’hai visto devi mantenere la parola data e non continuare a chiedermi di lei giorno e notte, ci siamo intesi?»

John chiude la bocca ed annuisce, tenendo il ciondolo in mano tentando di non muoverlo troppo per non infastidire la creaturina.

«Bene, ora andiamo.»

Il Re si volta e si avvia verso la porta, andandola ad aprire mentre John rimette al suo posto la collana.

«Scusa per averti sbattuto da tutte le parti poco fa, non credevo che ci fosse qualcuno lì dentro.» e detto questo John si chiede se per caso l’ala rotta centri qualcosa con lo scuotimento di prima «E spero di non averti fatto troppo male.» aggiunge, speranzoso che quella si volti a guardarlo. Ma non succede niente e, anzi, la creatura pare non averlo nemmeno sentito.

«John!» il padre lo chiama e il principe si volta per vedere la stanza nuovamente sprofondata nel buio con l’unica luce guida che proviene dalla candela di suo padre.

John mette la collana sul tavolo e si avvia di corsa verso il padre (perché, anche se non lo dirà ad Harry, anche lui ha un po’ paura del buio) che lo fa uscire dalla stanza e poi richiude la porta.

«Ma padre, non avrà paura del buio tutta sola lì dentro?»

Il padre ride e scuote la testa.

«Ma che sciocchezze vai dicendo, John? Una creatura delle tenebre non ha paura dell’oscurità.»

John non crede molto in quello che gli ha detto il padre ma annuisce, continuando a pensare alla schiena ricurva di quella povera creatura e a quei capelli neri come la pece.

John non si dà pace e crede che il papà, per la prima volta, abbia torto.

 

Harriet Clarice Watson vuole sapere tutto ciò che è successo nei sotterranei e John non esita a raccontarle tutto, nascosti entrambi sotto le coperte del letto di lui.

Nonostante siano ormai quasi due anni che il loro padre li ha divisi in due camere diverse, Harry accorre sempre da lui nel cuore della notte perché non riesce a dormire serena senza suo fratello che fa da guardia a mostri e mostricciattoli e John sicuramente non indora la pillola, raccontandole di come nei sotterranei ci sia un mostro gigantesco incatenato contro il muro con zanne enormi e voce baritonale.

Non lo fa con cattiveria, John, non del tutto almeno. Vuole solo che la sorella non scenda e veda quella povera creatura in quelle misere condizioni. Anche se è piccolo John sa che non dev’essere bello; sarebbe come vivere _sempre sempre sempre_ al buio in una camera che non ti permette nemmeno di muoverti.

L’ha visto solo una volta, eppure è terribilmente geloso di quel piccolo gioiello, non vuole mostrarlo al mondo.

 

***

 

«Ciao.» John si appoggia con i gomiti sul tavolo e resta a guardare la sfera per diversi secondi, notando che la creaturina non gli presta la benché minima attenzione.

Suo padre gli ha vietato di scendere nelle segrete da solo, ma non ha intenzione di coinvolgere altre persone e le guardie non possono comunque entrare nella stanza, quindi a che pro chiamarli?

La creatura continua a dargli le spalle e allora John scende dallo sgabello che ha usato per arrivare fino al mobile e lo sposta dall’altra parte, così da poter vedere meglio la creatura in viso. Non appena si alza sulle punte e appoggia nuovamente i gomiti però, la creatura si volta dall’altra parte, continuando a dargli la schiena.

«Uffa, non è giusto però.»

A quelle parole nota che le ali della creatura sfrigolano impercettibilmente e John si chiede se abbia detto qualcosa di particolare.

Avvicina la candela che ha portato con sé e la porta dinnanzi la creatura che si copre gli occhi con le mani e abbassa lo sguardo tra le ginocchia.

«Ops, scusa, credevo fosse una buona idea.» dice mentre sposta la candela il più velocemente possibile portandola di nuovo alle spalle della creaturina.

E poi cade il silenzio. John non sa bene cosa fare e si guarda intorno, notando con la coda dell’occhio che la creatura inizia pian piano a tirare su la testa.

«Mi dispiace.» dice John mentre si appoggia con il mento sulle braccia conserte. La creatura non si volta nemmeno a guardarlo.

Poi John ha una realizzazione.

«Ti faccio paura?»

Solo a quel punto la creatura volta di scatto la testa a guardarlo con fare rabbioso. E John può distinguerne i lineamenti duri e rigidi e gli occhi color del cielo d’estate.

«Ciao.» ripete allora, sorridendo radioso per aver potuto finalmente vedere quella creatura in viso, nonostante l’espressione non sia delle più cordiali. «Io mi chiamo John.»

John nota a malapena che la creaturina rotea gli occhi e si stringe nuovamente le ginocchia tra le braccia.

«Non vuoi proprio parlarmi?» e questa volta la testa della creatura si poggia di lato sulla spalla e lo guarda con le sopracciglia inarcate. La creatura è talmente piccola che John quasi fatica a notare determinate cose ma per ora riesce a vederle chiaramente: dovrà comunque chiedere al curatore di corte qualcosa per ingrandire le forme. Dovrà pur esistere, no?

«Mi capisci quando parlo, vero?»

La creatura fa cenno di sì con la testa.

«Forse non ti piaccio, allora?»

E a quello la creatura fa cenno di no. E John non sa se prenderlo come un “no, non mi piaci” o un “no, non è che non mi piaci”, quindi –per adesso- lascia perdere.

«Dovrò tornare su.» bisbiglia John, non volendo lasciare la stanza, e nota che qualcosa nella postura della creatura cambia lievemente ma non capisce cosa dovrebbe voler dire e quindi non ci fa caso.

«Però che ne dici se ti lascio la candela accesa? L’ho portata apposta per questo!» dice sorridendo e questa volta la creaturina non osa guardarlo male ma semplicemente annuisce, rimanendo immobile quando John si sposta per scendere dallo sgabello.

«Allora ci vediamo dopo. Ti va se ti porto qualcosa da mangiare?»

John non sa se le creature delle tenebre mangino (si diceva si nutrissero solo di buio, ma non aveva senso, lo sapeva perfettamente nonostante avesse sette anni) quindi la domanda gli sorge spontanea.

La creatura prima fa di no con la testa, poi annuisce, poi nuovamente nega e infine fa di sì, poi seppellisce il viso tra le ginocchia come se si vergognasse di quello che stava facendo.

«Allora ti porterò della frutta!» esulta il principe, scendendo dallo sgabello dopo aver posizionato la candela in un posto che gli sembra più ottimale. «Ci vediamo dopo!» alza la mano per salutare ed esce chiudendo l’enorme portone in legno.

La creaturina rimane sola e pian piano inizia ad abituarsi nuovamente alla luce fioca della candela.

Gli occhi gli bruciano, la pelle scotta, ma non ricorda di aver mai visto nulla di tanto bello in tanto tempo.

 

«Ciao.» esordisce nuovamente il principe e questa volta la creatura si volta a guardarlo, sorpreso di vederlo davvero lì.

John cambia la candela che è quasi completamente finita con una nuova e poggia sul tavolo una mela e un coltello d’argento.

«Ho pensato a cosa portarti.» dice, iniziando a sbucciare la mela «Ma non ho trovato nulla che riuscisse a passare lì in mezzo.»

La buccia si stacca con un sonoro _stack_ e John la taglia in pezzi finissimi per farli passare attraverso le sbarre. La creatura guarda diffidente ciò che gli viene porto e John capisce al volo ciò che sta tentando di dirgli con un semplice sguardo.

«Non è avvelenata!» dice prendendo in mano la mela e dandole un morso piuttosto grande, buttando giù il boccone e facendo una smorfia che fa preoccupare il suo prigioniero «Ma è acidissima. _Bleah_. A saperlo ti portavo una pera!» comunque John non sputa anche se la sua espressione è davvero quella di una persona disgustata ma, anzi, dà un altro morso per avvalorare la sua tesi. «Vedi? Non è avvelenata. È soltanto incredibilmente _bleah_.»

La creatura allora afferra il pezzo di mela e inizia a mangiarla con parsimonia, come se temesse che da un momento all’altro quel piccolo bambino dai capelli biondi gliel’avrebbe tolta per capriccio. Ma John non lo fa e, anzi, allontana le mani per mettersi nella posa di poche ore prima, a braccia conserte e viso poggiatoci sopra.

«Non è molto buona. Domani vedrò di portarti qualcosa di migliore. _Ah!_ A proposito!»

La creatura continua a mangiare staccando pezzi di buccia ma mantenendo lo sguardo sempre ben fisso sul principe.

«Il curatore mi ha dato questa pietra. Ha detto che ingrandisce tutto tanto tanto. Vediamo!» e detto ciò prende fuori dalla tasca del suo gilet rosso intarsiato d’oro una pietra trasparente come l’acqua e la poggia sopra il ciondolo.

Ed in effetti funziona, vede la piccola creatura attraverso la pietra ma ciò che vede non gli piace molto.

La creatura è denutrita, il fisico e quasi tutt’ossa, le ali sono spezzate in più punti e la pelle color del latte ha delle preoccupanti chiazze nerastre intorno alle giunture e in varie parti delle braccia. Il viso è piuttosto incavato e rivela degli alti zigomi sotto a dei meravigliosi occhi celesti. La bocca carnosa è piegata verso il basso ed è sporca di polpa di mela, ma a John viene un’unica cosa da dire.

«Sei bellissimo.»

E a quel punto la creatura si ferma per qualche secondo dal suo guardarlo mesto, rimanendo a tutti gli effetti molto sorpresa e ricominciando a mangiare il pezzo di mela.

Ha sofferto la fame per molto più di tre secoli e il loro essere immortali non li aiuta a rimanere in vita in condizioni dignitose. Se ci provasse è quasi sicuro che non riuscirebbe nemmeno a reggersi in piedi, figuriamoci qualcosa in più.

Assapora la mela e sente il gusto aspro scendergli giù per la gola e regalargli ricordi e sensazioni che non prova più da molto tempo.

Non importa se quello sciocco umano la trova troppo acida, è la cosa migliore che gli capita da secoli.

John rimane in silenzio a guardarla e la creatura si sente quasi infastidita da quelle attenzioni, ma fa finta di niente e si gode il calore della candela sulla schiena e il cibo. Non sa per quanto tempo ancora non rivedrà la luce o riuscirà a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, quindi ne approfitta finché può.

«Quindi io e te regneremo insieme!»

La creatura smette di mangiare e rimane nuovamente sorpresa (strano, una volta era un fenomeno davvero raro riuscire a sorprenderlo) a fissare l’umano.

«È quello che dice sempre mio padre e che mi dice anche mio nonno. È grazie a te se il Regno è ancora in piedi, quindi regneremo insieme!» e mentre il giovane principe sembra rallegrato da quella cosa, la creatura smette di mangiare e lancia la buccia fuori dalla gabbia, tornando a dare le spalle al giovane e accovacciandosi su se stesso.

«Ho detto qualcosa di male di nuovo?» si informa John, ma la creatura questa volta pare non voler nemmeno rivolgergli il favore di un’occhiataccia. John sbuffa e si guarda il gomito: credeva di aver detto qualcosa di carino.

«Beh, io vado allora.» dice, un po’ infastidito dalla situazione e un po’ stanco di quell’atteggiamento cattivo nei propri confronti. Del resto non gli ha fatto niente.

Taglia ancora un pezzo di buccia e lo mette dentro una sbarra così da facilitare la creaturina nel caso volesse mangiarne ancora, poi avvicina di poco la candela e la sostituisce con una più lunga.

«Credo che questa dovrebbe bastare fino al mio ritorno, domani. E se volessi spegnerla per qualsiasi motivo credo sia abbastanza vicina da poterlo fare con uno sbuffo.»

La creatura non gli fa notare che la cosa è impossibile da quella distanza e angolazione e per i suoi polmoni così piccoli. Ma del resto la creatura non gli fa notare nulla.

«Allora a domani!» dice John e poi, sorprendentemente, afferra la collana e va a baciare il ciondolo per poi riporlo al suo posto. «Ciao!» saluta di nuovo e si allontana chiudendo le porte.

La creatura ha il cuore che batte così forte che, finalmente, riesce a ricordare di averne uno.

 

***

  
John, a differenza di quello che la creatura pensava, ritorna ogni giorno e gli porta sempre qualcosa di nuovo da mangiare, si preoccupa che abbia abbastanza luce per vederci e si ferma a parlare con lui per diverso tempo. Tempo che alla creatura sembra infinitesimale dopo che ha passato secoli da solo. Eppure John alle volte si trattiene persino per delle ore e gli racconta che il padre ogni tanto si arrabbia con lui perché prende i suoi doveri con troppa leggerezza e passa troppo tempo lì sotto. E ogni volta John fa spallucce e gli sorride, e lui non emette un suono.  
John parla sempre di cose nuove, gli parla di com’è il tempo fuori, di che cos’ha fatto nelle ore in cui non si sono visti, gli parla della sorella, di quando è morta la madre e gli racconta del padre, gli descrive le lande verdi e la creatura si sforza anche solo di ricordare quale colore sia il verde e com’erano i prati disseminati di fiori, ma fa fatica a ricordare e ben che meno ricorda qualche odore. Spera solo che John smetta presto di parlarne perché non vuole sentire di cose che non vedrà mai più e che, nonostante tutto, gli mancano. Non vuole sentire parlare di famiglia, lui che una famiglia ce l’aveva e l’ha sempre data per scontata e lui che si è sempre lamentato di loro. Gli andrebbe addirittura bene passare qualche ora col fratello, se solo ne avessero parlato secoli fa avrebbero probabilmente ghignato per l’assurdità della cosa.

Ma John continua a parlare e un giorno gli porta addirittura un mazzetto di viole che gli appoggia vicino.

«Purtroppo mio padre non mi consente di portarti fuori di qui. Però penso che a me farebbe piacere ricevere qualcosa che mi ricordi casa. E a te queste cose dovrebbero ricordare casa, no?»

John le avvicina ancora un po’ e la creatura ne sente il profumo, vede il verde e il viola resi un po’ diversi dalla luce della candela ma li _vede,_ sono lì e sono reali. _Bellissimi._

Il principe vede che la creaturina ha smesso di guardarlo e si è immobilizzata totalmente, forse ha detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato un’altra volta. Gli capita sempre di farlo, quando si parla di lui.

«Sherlock.» la voce è fine, grattata dagli anni di inutilizzo e incredibilmente sporca, eppure John è convinto di averla sentita. Sbarra gli occhi e si posiziona davanti alla creatura e quella non fa altro che guardarlo. E John si meraviglia ancora di più per essere _finalmente_ guardato.

«Il mio nome è Sherlock.» ripete la creatura e John apre ancora di più la bocca e inizia a saltare sullo sgabello.

«Piacere Sherlock, io sono John.» dice entusiasta.

La creaturina – _Sherlock_ \- fa un ghigno e lo guarda nuovamente.

«Lo so.» dice e nonostante la voce sia così roca da non riuscire ad udirla molto bene, John continua ad esultare e Sherlock, senza farsi vedere, sorride con lui.

 

Sherlock non parla molto. All’inizio –John nota- non lo fa perché semplicemente non ci riesce. Fa fatica ad articolare frasi e non riesce a mettere più di qualche parola dietro l’altra per la fatica. Una volta si è giustificato dicendo di non parlare da talmente tanto tempo da non ricordarsi come si fa e di aver urlato talmente a lungo da aver perso la voce. John non si è soffermato a chiedere di più, gli è bastato vedere la mascella contratta dell’altro (un’espressione molto tipica di suo padre da cui ha imparato a non fare altre domande) per cambiare discorso. E poi non parla perché sembra non abbia niente da dire o, comunque, perché preferisce stare in silenzio ed ascoltare John. Ogni tanto Sherlock si distrae e John nota che non lo sta minimamente ascoltando. Sherlock gli ha spiegato che si rinchiude nel suo palazzo mentale a riflettere. L’ha dovuto fare per talmente tanto che ora gli sembra quasi più quella la realtà di ciò che sta vivendo ora. E John si preoccupa, ma non lo dà a vedere e continua a parlare.

 

John va a trovarlo davvero tutti i giorni e quando in realtà non potrebbe farlo (causa impegni di corte o punizioni da parte del padre) scende di nascosto almeno per dargli qualcosa da mangiare e mettergli una nuova candela per non farlo rimanere nell’oscurità. E Sherlock, anche se non lo ammetterà mai, ha _paura_ che tutto ciò finisca perché teme il ritorno alle tenebre. Non lo sopporterebbe. Non di nuovo.

Ma John va davvero ogni volta che può, anche più volte al giorno, e tutto va avanti per così tanto tempo che Sherlock nemmeno realizza sia passato praticamente un anno dalla prima volta che ha visto John. Lo può notare dalla differenza di altezza e dal taglio di capelli un po’ più lungo, ma per il resto non direbbe mai che il tempo sia passato così velocemente. Lui, per il quale il tempo non passava _mai._

 

Ed è quasi un anno dopo che Sherlock sente la domanda che meno si aspettava di udire, non da John almeno.

«Sei davvero così cattivo come dicono? A me non sembri cattivo.» la butta lì, come una domanda casuale in un discorso che stanno portando avanti da una vita, mentre stavano entrambi in silenzio e Sherlock era distratto nel suo palazzo mentale.

Si ritrova ad assottigliare gli occhi e a guardare il giovane principe fissarlo incuriosito. Perché una domanda del genere? Perché doveva porgergliela proprio lui?

«Semmai riuscirò a fuggire da questa prigione ucciderò tutto il tuo popolo e la tua stirpe che mi ha rinchiuso qui dentro. Non escluderò nessuno.» dice a denti stretti mentre John lo guarda con gli occhi blu colmi di dispiacere.

«Uccideresti anche me?» sussurra, mentre le labbra s’imbronciano in una piega amara.

Sherlock guarda da un’altra parte e non risponde. Non sa nemmeno lui cosa dire.

 

Sherlock ha pensato che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che avrebbe visto John. Del resto il principe è un ragazzo abbastanza sveglio (un po’ al di sopra della media, per la sua età) e sicuramente sarebbe stata la cosa migliore per entrambi. Sherlock lo avrebbe _odiato_ prima o dopo. Avrebbe odiato stare comunque rinchiuso lì dentro nonostante la dolcezza di quel ragazzino, avrebbe odiato quegli attimi di speranza, avrebbe odiato quella carità che ha visto così spesso e che così spesso gli è stata tolta, ma, per un motivo o per l’altro, non voleva odiare _John._ Ma lo avrebbe fatto, lo sa, così come sa perfettamente che non sarebbe riuscito a traviare la sua mente per farlo uscire di lì. Ci aveva già provato coi suoi predecessori, anni e anni prima e il tutto lo aveva portato solo ad un passo dalla sua libertà per poi venirgli nuovamente negata con un sonoro _no._ Nessuno ha mai pensato di aiutarlo veramente e Sherlock ha iniziato a covare sempre più odio e rancore, finché non ha smesso di provarci per non farsi ulteriormente del male ed è finito col vivere nella sua testa. Ma era sempre tutto così tremendamente _noioso._

«Ciao.»

Sherlock apre gli occhi e John gli passa un pezzo di mela senza che lui abbia nemmeno il tempo di dire _a._

Il principe resta poi fermo a guardarlo e Sherlock si chiede il _perché?_

Perché è lì? Cosa ci fa? Cosa vuole farne di lui?

«Oggi sono stato a cavalcare ma il cavallo mi ha disarcionato. Mi sono quasi rotto un piede. Vorrei mostrartelo ma con la gamba non ci arrivo fino a lì.» e John gli _sorride._ Non è uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi perché non gli raggiunge i profondi occhi blu, ma gli sorride comunque e sembra solo molto stanco.

«Ah.» è tutto ciò che si sente di rispondere. «Stai bene?» s’informa poi, mangiando il pezzo di mela e facendo finta che la cosa non gli importi poi molto. Ovviamente può _vedere_ che sta bene, non ci vuole una grande deduzione per capire che non è niente di grave, ma nonostante tutto pensa che sia meglio chiedere.

John annuisce e si massaggia distrattamente la gamba, poi, d’improvviso, allunga le mani e le porta sulla chiusura della gabbia di Sherlock ed inizia a tirare.

E tira e tira, e tira così forte che Sherlock è quasi sicuro che si stia facendo male senza concludere poi molto ma John pare non curarsene perché cerca di aprire la serratura in ogni modo senza badare a Sherlock che viene sobbalzato a destra e a manca da ogni scossone.

«John!»

Il principe si ferma e guarda Sherlock con gli occhi arrossati e Sherlock si chiede perché il giovane principe stia piangendo.

«Ti libererò, Sherlock. Fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio ti tirerò fuori di qui e ti lascerò andare. Però devi promettermi _–promettimi-_ che non farai nulla al mio popolo e alla mia famiglia.»

E Sherlock rimane ammutolito di fronte a quell’espressione così preoccupata.

«Non meriti di stare lì dentro. Non è giusto.»

E Sherlock sente le parole di un bimbo di otto anni uscire da quelle labbra: _giustizia._ Una cosa così sopravvalutata. Nessuno è mai stato giusto con lui e, in generale, niente è mai giusto con nessuno. E John prima o dopo sarebbe cambiato e il suo concetto di giustizia sarebbe cambiato con lui. Sherlock non può farsi aspettative su John, non può basare i prossimi dieci anni sui capricci di un bambino, non può _sperare_. Eppure lo fa e si maledice per questo.

Ma non risponde e John non sa come prendere quel silenzio.

«Non potrai aprire questa gabbia finché non sarai il legittimo Re. E ne hai ancora di strada da fare, mocciosetto.»

John prende il ciondolo tra le mani nuovamente e se lo stringe al petto.

«Te lo prometto, Sherlock. Ti tirerò fuori da lì.»

E Sherlock pensa che ha davanti ancora dieci anni d’attesa e deprimente speranza e di un Re che inculcherà al proprio figlio che non bisogna assolutamente liberare la creatura o il Regno sarebbe caduto in rovina.

Secoli di prigionia e si faceva ancora incantare da degli occhi blu come l’oceano più scuro.

 

_Sei anni dopo…_

 

«Allora dimmi, Sherlock…» John brandisce la spada e Sherlock si chiede chi sia il suo istruttore perché non ha mai visto nessuno tenere un’elsa in una maniera tanto indegna. Sbuffa e aspetta di sentire cos’ha da chiedergli nuovamente John.

John, la cui voce si è fatta notevolmente più bassa rispetto ad anni prima, la cui altezza –ringraziando il Cielo- è divenuta quasi nella media per uno della sua età e la cui bellezza –canonicamente parlando- inizia a farsi notare.

I capelli biondi, gli occhi blu, il sorriso facile e una gentilezza molto difficile da trovare. Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo e lascia perdere per un attimo la figura di John, non gli sembra il caso di pensarci.

La spada di John gli sfugge di mano e John impreca.

«Com’è che sbaglio sempre gli affondi? Cosa c’è che non va?»

John si poggia una mano sulla fronte e poi va a raccogliere la spada.

Potrebbe starsene fuori all’aria aperta, godendosi il sole e i rumori dell’esterno, invece rimane lì sotto, al buio, con la stanza che non sa di altro se non di aria stantia e la cui oscurità –prima o dopo- inizierà a gravare sui suoi occhi. E tutto per tenergli compagnia.

«Sbagli l’impugnatura.» dice Sherlock e John si volta verso di lui.

«Cosa?»

Sherlock fa una faccia annoiata ma dubita che John possa vederla da quella distanza.

«Il tuo modo di tenere l’elsa fa sì che ti intralci da solo e poi, per l’amordel Cielo, due mani, John? Seriamente? Non è una Claymore [1], è una spada d’armi [2], ti basterebbe una mano anche solo per brandirla.»

John guarda Sherlock e poi la spada che sta nuovamente tenendo con due mani.

«Ma il mio insegnante…»

«Cielo, se il tuo insegnante è il capo delle guardie è meglio che vi ritiriate subito in caso di guerra. Dimmi che non è il capo delle guardie.»

John tentenna.

«Eeehm…»

E Sherlock scuote nuovamente il capo.

«Un branco di idioti. Come ho potuto lasciarmi fregare da un branco di idioti? Spero siate diventati più stupidi generazione dopo generazione o dovrò preoccuparmi innanzitutto di me.» mormora, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Vieni qui, John.» dice, e il principe gli si avvicina tenendo con una mano sola la spada abbassata. E Sherlock gli spiega come impugnare l’elsa, come non farsi destabilizzare se qualcuno lo attacca, come tenere sempre la guardia alta e come parare un ipotetico attacco. Chiaramente è tutto molto congetturato, essendo che non c’è nessuno lì ad attaccare John per dimostrazione, ma John se lo fa andare bene e impara velocemente.

«Dovrai mettere su massa muscolare o sarà inutile.» dice infine Sherlock e John, sudato ma felice di non aver perso nuovamente la spada, lo guarda sorridendo.

«Questo è già ottimo.» si meraviglia nel dirlo e pensa ai mesi buttati con un incapace. «Dove hai imparato?» chiede poi e Sherlock rimane per un attimo spiazzato. Non pensava glielo avrebbe chiesto, eppure sapeva che John era un tipo curioso.

«Nei miei innumerevoli viaggi ho conosciuto innumerevoli persone. Qualcuno mi ha insegnato qualcosa di utile, qualcuno no.»

John getta la spada sulle pietre preziose senza farci nemmeno caso e si avvicina al tavolo, sedendosi sullo sgabello.

«Ma come potevi brandire una spada, tu, esserino minuscolo?» ride nel dirlo, vuole solo prenderlo in giro, invece Sherlock non ride con lui ma piuttosto lo guarda accigliato.

«Non ho sempre avuto questa forma.» spiega. «Avevo un’altezza considerevole tra quelli della tua gente.» dice, quasi offeso che John possa credere il contrario. «Ma abbiamo un ciclo di vita diverso dal vostro e faticare ci toglie gran parte dei poteri, e perdere gran parte dei poteri ci fa stancare e stancare, o usare gran parte della magia, ci fa diventare… così. E solitamente dobbiamo riposare per riacquistare le forze.»

John lo guarda e rimane a bocca aperta. «Mi stai dicendo che potresti essere alto quanto me?»

Sherlock inarca un sopracciglio. «Ti sto dicendo che ti terrei vicino per sottolineare la mia altezza, nanetto.»

E questa volta è John ad inarcare un sopracciglio. «Vorrei farti notare che al momento non puoi dire proprio nulla. E comunque…»

Sherlock lo guarda e deduce. «Oh no, ti prego, non farmi una domanda tanto stupida…»

«Perché non sei tornato nella tua forma normale, dopo tutto questo tempo?» e John è convinto che Sherlock non lo abbia mai guardato tanto male in tanti anni di conoscenza.

«Perché la gabbia è magica, ricordi? E mi hanno lasciato a digiuno, al chiuso, al buio, per _secoli,_ ricordi?» il sorriso di Sherlock è talmente glaciale che John si pente immediatamente di aver posto la domanda. Poi però si avvicina ulteriormente e poggia il viso vicino al ciondolo, con espressione seria.

«Perché hai voluto più di quello che il mio antenato voleva darti? Saresti potuto essere libero, ora.»

E Sherlock fa una faccia sconvolta, ed è una cosa così difficile vedergliela fare.

« _Cosa?!_ » chiede, stizzito come mai John lo ha visto.

John sbatte le palpebre e i suoi occhioni blu lo guardano con ancora più attenzione. «La storia dice che volevi un libro ma che quando sei tornato hai voluto qualcosa di più, e poi di nuovo qualcos’altro e avanti così, finché ti ha imprigionato perché non poteva ucciderti dopo quello che avevi fatto per il suo popolo.»

Sherlock lo guarda e rimane in silenzio, la bocca chiusa in una linea sottile e le mani chiuse a pugno lungo i fianchi.

«Ragiona, _John._ » dice e prende un lungo respiro per poter continuare «Che senso avrebbe avuto, per me, chiedere qualcos’altro al tuo Re? Che cosa poi? Gioielli? Oro? E che cosa me ne sarei fatto? Che senso avrebbe avuto rischiare? E poi davvero tu… tu credi che _davvero_ avrei preferito questa punizione piuttosto che morire? Ho sperato molte volte che questa cosa volgesse al termine, in un modo o nell’altro. Credi che non abbia chiesto _pietà_?» la voce si fa sempre più sottile e quell’ultima parola viene sputata fuori come un insulto. «Mi sono ritrovato costretto a fare e chiedere cose che non mi sarei nemmeno mai aspettato da me, e tutto perché ero chiuso in questa sorta di gabbia argentata. Ho chiesto clemenza anche sul letto di morte di quell’uomo che maledico ogni giorno e lui ha semplicemente detto _no._ No, perché secondo lui ho risolto la peste che girava nel regno svolazzando allegramente tra la sua gente e non grazie a degli studi approfonditi che ho portato avanti proprio grazie al mio girovagare per il mondo. E allora mi ha tenuto come _porta fortuna._ » Sherlock si aggrappa con le mani alle sbarre d’argento e prende un grande respiro. Non fa un discorso così lungo da secoli. Dannati, dannatissimi secoli. «Io a quel farabutto ho chiesto solo un libro ed ospitalità per la notte per riprendere le forze. Questa cosa qui…» dice, scuotendo le sbarre «È stata costruita _durante_ una sola giornata. Il tuo Re aveva bene in mente che cosa farne di me già prima che tornassi. E questo è stato il _grazie._ » Sherlock si allontana, per quel che può fare in quel misero spazio, e torna a sedersi nascondendo il viso tra le gambe. «Mi sono fatto fregare come un ragazzetto dalla sua nomina di Re Giusto. E credimi, _John,_ me ne pento ogni singolo istante.»

Il silenzio grava su di loro per diverso tempo. John apre bocca e la richiude perché non sa cosa dire e così succede per diverse volte.

«Vattene.» dice allora Sherlock e, incredibilmente, John gli dà ascolto, si alza e se ne va.

Sherlock si rinchiude ancora di più in se stesso.

 

«Quindi ti abbiamo fatto sempre e solo che del male.»

Sherlock alza la testa e sbatte le palpebre nel sentire quella voce. Non sa quanto tempo sia passato da quando John se n’è andato a quando è ritornato, ma la candela sul tavolo gli fa capire che devono essere passate almeno un paio d’ore.

John lo guarda con occhi tristi e colpevoli, mentre cambia la candela e poggia una pera sul tavolo. Sherlock sospira pesantemente. Come riesce a farlo sentire in colpa in quella maniera senza nemmeno aprir bocca?

«Tu ci hai aiutato e quello che ti abbiamo donato come grazie è stato rinchiuderti -credendo in qualche leggenda popolare- come uno stupido porta fortuna.»

E Sherlock sente che la voce di John è davvero addolorata e si chiede com’è possibile che quella stirpe –la stirpe _Watson-_ abbia potuto tirare su un ragazzo così buono.

«Tu non hai fatto nulla, John.» dice per mettere in chiaro la cosa perché, prendendo fonte dalla parole del principe, non è _giusto_ dargli colpe che non ha.

«L’ha fatto la mia famiglia, e per me conta uguale.»

Sherlock scuote la testa.

«Come fai a credermi sulla parola? Potrei averti mentito su tutto.»

John sorride mesto. «Nessuno può fingere di essere un coglione tanto irritante tutto il tempo.»

Si sorridono e rimangono nuovamente in silenzio e John ha quell’espressione dispiaciuta che fa muovere qualcosa nella pancia di Sherlock.

«Dai, riprendi in mano la spada e fammi vedere se hai davvero capito ciò che ti ho detto prima.»

John questa volta gli sorride e avvicina le labbra per sfiorare la gabbia argentata.

«Agli ordini, _Sir_.»

Sherlock gli fa cenno di allontanarsi, stizzito, peccato che non riesca a nascondere anche a se stesso il sorriso che gli nasce naturalmente sulle labbra.

 

_Passano gli anni e il giovane principe cresce diventando un giovane uomo, Sherlock nota i cambiamenti e nota che il sorriso del principe è sempre lo stesso nonostante siano passati diversi anni e non sia più un bambino privo di responsabilità. E nota il suo crescere con sani valori morali, con caparbietà e lealtà e nota la sua bellezza aumentare giorno dopo giorno. Il principino è diventato un uomo e, nonostante tutto, Sherlock lo ricorda sempre come il bambino che gli ha portato un pezzo di mela alla flebile luce di una candela._

 

«Arriverà il giorno in cui mio padre capirà la parola _no._ » afferma John, camminando a grandi falcate avanti e indietro nella stanza, con le mani conserte dietro la schiena. Ormai non ha più bisogno dello sgabello per raggiungere il tavolo su cui sta poggiato il ciondolo e così si avvicina e, sbattendoci le mani, fa sobbalzare qualsiasi cosa ci sia posta sopra.

«Potresti evitare di farlo? È una cosa che non gradisco.» si lamenta Sherlock dopo essere stato sbattuto contro l’argento delle sbarre.

«Sì, scusa.» John prende il ciondolo e se lo infila al collo. Può farlo lì dentro, basta che non lo porti fuori da lì.

Ha litigato con suo padre sulla questione, ma c’è mancato poco che il Re gli impedisse di scendere nei sotterranei, così ha dovuto demordere e lasciare Sherlock lì sotto. Eppure avrebbe solo voluto poterlo portare fuori. Almeno un po’, per fargli vedere com’è bello il mondo un’altra volta. O almeno poterlo portare all’interno del castello. Ma il Re è stato chiaro. Dopo secoli e secoli di tentati furti era più sicuro lasciarlo dov’era. E John non vuole correre il rischio di perdere Sherlock per un suo capriccio quando manca così poco.

«Hai il cuore che batte troppo forte. Calmati o rischierai di morire sul colpo.»

John ancora non sa come Sherlock faccia, ma da diversi anni a quella parte ha intuito che i poteri che Sherlock aveva una volta dovevano essergli tornati piano piano, con pazienza e dedizione. Così Sherlock riusciva a sentire il suo cuore nonostante gli strati di vestiti e la posizione decisamente non ottimale.

«Sposare. Vuole farmi _sposare._ » ringhia John e torna a camminare avanti e indietro. A quel sobbalzo Sherlock non dice nulla, come se ci fosse qualcosa di diverso tra quello e lo sbattere le mani sul tavolo.

«Credo sia normale. Dovresti sapere come funziona…»

John prende il ciondolo e lo porta ad altezza degli occhi. «Ehi, da che parte stai?!»

Sherlock rotea gli occhi e John riappoggia il ciondolo al petto. «Non ho intenzione di sposarmi. Né oggi né mai. Con chi poi? Tu non hai visto le principesse dei Reami vicini ma vorrei affogarle tutte.» qualche secondo di silenzio e Sherlock sa perfettamente che John si sta pentendo di ciò che ha appena detto. «Beh no, affogarle no, però credo di aver reso appieno l’idea su quanto siano carine e simpatiche, no?» appunto.

John ha quella cosa che Sherlock non ha mai trovato in nessuna persona (nemmeno in se stesso): è un’anima buona. _Davvero_ buona, che quando può aiutare lo fa ma che quando deve agire non si fa alcuno scrupolo per il proprio Paese o per le persone a cui tiene.

E che sia maledetto, a Sherlock _piace._

Si è affezionato a quel bambino che ora sta per diventare adulto e si maledice ogni giorno per questo. Perché non ne ha potuto farne a meno, perché John c’è stato ogni dannatissimo giorno e gli ha parlato delle sue cose ogni santa volta, nonostante non lo ascoltasse, nonostante si lamentasse che si stesse annoiando, nonostante le risposte acide e caustiche che dava in difesa contro la gentilezza di John, quel ragazzino è riuscito ad entrargli dentro fino nel profondo del cuore. E si _odia_ per questo. Ma mai, _mai,_ è riuscito ad odiare John come pensava che un giorno avrebbe fatto.

«Sherlock, mi stai ascoltando? È una vera tragedia!»

Sherlock rotea nuovamente gli occhi.

«Credi che tuo padre abbia sposato tua madre per amore o per qualche altro sciocco sentimento simile? Credo che l’unica via sia quella di cercare la principessa con più potere qui attorno e sposarsela senza remore. Poi quel che sarà, sarà.»

E nuovamente Sherlock si sente sollevare verso l’alto e gli occhi blu di John –quei _bellissimi_ occhi blu di John- lo fissano.

«Non mi sposerò mai con una donna di cui non so nulla e di cui non m’interessa niente. Sarò un Re senza Regina se è questo che voglio.»

«Sì, e un Re senza prole per ereditare tutto quanto. Per quanto pensi che ai tuoi sudditi la cosa andrà bene?»

John lo guarda ancora, questa volta in silenzio, e i suoi occhi blu si fanno tristi e Sherlock detesta quell’espressione perché è così poco da John. Giovane e forte John.

«Non lo capisci proprio, vero?» mormora il ragazzo e Sherlock inclina la testa per guardarlo e osservarlo al meglio. Ma non nota niente di diverso dal solito, è sempre lo stesso John con le stesse espressioni e gli stessi lineamenti gentili.

«Non importa, per ora… non importa.»

John sospira pesantemente e si porta la mano che regge il ciondolo alla fronte, così da sentire la gabbietta rotonda colpire contro la sua bocca.

«Buonanotte, Sherlock.» dice, mentre poggia un bacio sulla sbarre come ogni sera, e Sherlock restituisce come può, baciando un piccolo pezzo di quelle labbra sottili che tanto gli piacciono. E John sente quell’infinitesimale contatto perché una parte delle labbra gli scotta. E John pensa sempre più spesso a come sarebbe baciare quella meravigliosa creatura. Come sarebbe averla tra le braccia. Come sarebbe poterla toccare finalmente con l’intera mano.

Sospira di nuovo, John, e si toglie il ciondolo per poggiarlo sul tavolo. Sherlock davvero alle volte è così ottuso da rasentare il ridicolo.

 

Sherlock vede la figura di John lasciare la stanza e fa mentalmente il calcolo di quanto gli resta da vivere come prigioniero. _Dopo domani_ , pensa, _se John mantiene la promessa, dopo domani sarò libero._ Ed improvvisamente la libertà non gli sembra più qualcosa di così agognato.

 

Ogni anno per il compleanno del principe, John gli porta qualcosa di speciale e Sherlock si è sempre chiesto perché lo faccia, essendo che è il giorno del principe e non il suo. Eppure John per il proprio compleanno gli porta sempre qualcosa di nuovo da assaggiare o qualcosa che proviene dai campi lì fuori, e Sherlock ritrova nuovi sapori e nuovi odori e gli sembra di tornare sempre un po’ più vivo di prima. Se si è rimesso in forze, se le sue ali riescono di nuovo a battere senza rompersi come tanti strati di legno vecchio, è tutto grazie a John.

E quest’anno non c’è nulla di diverso, tranne che non è il compleanno di John. Non ancora almeno, mancano come minimo altre ventiquattro ore.

Eppure John prende la collana e se la mette al collo e si avvia fuori dalla porta. E Sherlock si chiede che diavolo stia succedendo.

«John?» prova, ma il ragazzo rimane in silenzio. «John!» ritenta e questa volta John solleva il piccolo ciondolo e lo porta davanti a sé, sorridendo.

«Sei pronto per uscire? Ti mostrerò il mondo, Sherlock. Come ti ho promesso e mi sembra giusto farlo il giorno prima dei miei diciott’anni. Quindi cerca di non fare rumore, ti dovrò nascondere sotto il mantello fin quando non metto piede fuori dalla porta.»

A Sherlock manca letteralmente l’aria.

Fuori? Adesso? Ma non è pronto, non è preparato, cosa- come?

Ma John non aspetta nemmeno che Sherlock replichi ed alza il mantello seppellendo il ciondolo dentro la sua casacca e Sherlock ha il cuore che batte talmente tanto che non riesce a capire se sia il suo o quello di John o magari entrambi.

Ma perché John dovrebbe essere emozionato per lui?

Passa diverso tempo e Sherlock non riesce a tranquillizzarsi e ad ogni parola che John pronuncia a qualcuno sobbalza. Non è mai stato così nevrotico, non è mai stato… _così._

E poi, dopo diversi minuti di silenzio, sente la catenina d’argento venir tirata fuori dalla casacca e la prima cosa che vede è il viso di John, rischiarato non dalla luce di una singola candela ma del sole pomeridiano. E Sherlock lo trova ancora più bello e fiero di quanto riuscisse a vedere nei sotterranei. E poi realizza. Lo sta guardando alla luce del giorno.

Non distacca gli occhi dal volto di John per diversi secondi. Ne nota le imperfezioni che a luce di candela non venivano rivelate, gli occhi blu ancora più belli e pieni di riflessi, i capelli color del grano appena maturato e poi, dopo aver fatto scorta di quella visione, si volta a guardare il mondo.

E sta male, Sherlock. Sta male quasi fisicamente a rivedere l’esterno e i colori e i suoni e il vento, le nuvole, il cielo, gli alberi. È tutto così diverso eppure è tutto come se lo ricordava.

John inizia a camminare tenendo il ciondolo davanti a sé e lo porta a vedere i giardini del castello, i ruscelli poco fuori, i campi e i contadini delle loro terre che non si chiedono cosa ci faccia il principe in visita e che cosa tenga in mano. Lo porta a vedere com’è cambiato il mondo lì fuori in tutto quel tempo, gli mostra le nuove macchine per lavorare il frumento e i boschi nei dintorni in cui però non si inoltra. Lo porta a vedere il campo di viole in cui anni e anni addietro ha raccolto i fiori per lui (perché John queste cose se le ricorda) e lo porta a vedere il cielo dalla torre più alta del castello. E Sherlock rimane in silenzio tutto il tempo. E John lo trova un avvenimento incredibilmente eccezionale essendo che negli ultimi anni non è mai stato zitto un secondo.

E John ignora tutti i domestici che gli ricordano che ha dei doveri da compiere prima del grande giorno e ignora perfino il padre che gli chiede dove stia andando a zonzo senza meta e John gli risponde che non ha intenzione di fare nulla quel giorno (tenendo ben nascosto Sherlock da occhi indiscreti), solo di svagarsi un po’ perché si è già portato avanti coi propri doveri.

Sherlock è estasiato da tutto e John lo può notare senza sforzo. Non ha mai visto il viso di Sherlock così assorto.

«Mi dispiace di averlo potuto fare solo adesso, in tutti questi anni.»

Sherlock fa cenno di no con la testa e non stacca gli occhi dal paesaggio. Gli iniziano a lacrimare, quasi, ma non ha intenzione di perdersi nemmeno un attimo di ciò che ha davanti. Però poi ricorda di avere qualcosa di altrettanto importante da osservare per bene.

«John.» mormora e chiaramente l’altro non riesce a sentirlo, così deve urlare per farsi sentire per bene in mezzo a tutti quei suoni e quei rumori, del resto non è come nel sotterraneo.

John allora alza la collana e guarda dentro, dove Sherlock lo sta fissando con un’espressione che non ha mai visto. Si avvicina, John, e bacia il metallo freddo mentre Sherlock si aggrappa a lui in ogni modo ed odia quel suo aspetto microscopico, così diverso da quello di una volta, perché non può afferrare John come vorrebbe e stringerlo forte fino ad inglobarlo, fino ad averlo con sé _per sempre._

Ed è quasi il tramonto quando John decide di scendere per far ritorno ai giardini, ma prima aspetta che Sherlock si goda lo spettacolo. Il primo, dopo lunghi secoli, di molti altri.

 

È buio ora -le campane rintoccano per undici volte- ma diverse fiaccole del paese rischiarano quell’oscurità sennò opprimente e John si sente semplicemente tranquillo con Sherlock accanto che ha ripreso il dono della parola e ora gli sta elencando i diversi tipi di piante, nonostante John non riesca nemmeno a distinguerne i colori al buio. E Sherlock è talmente _entusiasta_ che gli sembra quasi qualcun altro. Ed è talmente _bello._ Si chiede come farà a lasciarlo andare. Lui, Sherlock, colui che riteneva il più vicino ad essere il suo migliore amico e, nonostante il problema della fisicità, la sua anima gemella per molti versi.

Ma non importa. Non prenderà moglie. E di questo è sicuro. C’è un’unica persona con cui vuole passare il resto della vita, e se non sarà quella non sarà nessun’altra.

Gli mancherà _così_ tanto.

Quando sente un trillo provenire dalla parte di Sherlock si volta in quella direzione e si accorge che il suono proviene proprio dalle ali di Sherlock che si muovono, producendo un suono che aveva sentito solo una volta, molto tempo prima, quando aveva preso in mano quella collana e l’aveva sbattuta a destra e a manca senza cognizione di causa. Chissà se lo stesso Sherlock si è accorto o meno di produrre quel tintinnio.

Ecco una cosa a cui non è mai riuscito a credere in tutta la sua vita, nemmeno da bambino. Che Sherlock fosse una creatura delle tenebre. Per lui è totalmente impossibile riuscire a crederlo. E poco importano i capelli neri, la pelle lattea e gli occhi incantatori. Per lui Sherlock è –e sempre sarà- una creatura fatata.

«Ucciderò tutti quanti. Te l’ho già detto anni fa e non ho cambiato idea a riguardo.»

Una persona che non lo conosceva avrebbe potuto dire che quella frase fosse uscita di punto in bianco, ma John sapeva che non era così. Sherlock ti guardava, scavava nel profondo e deduceva.

E Sherlock vuole sempre smentirlo perfino sui pensieri.

John scuote la testa e questa volta nemmeno lo guarda.

«Non lo farai.»

«Come fai a dirlo?»

«Perché non sei un demone, Sherlock. Non lo sei mai stato. Dimmi: chi è quella creatura tanto idiota che andrebbe a dire una cosa del genere alla persona che sta per liberarla? Tu sei furbo, un genio oserei dire, e lo sappiamo entrambi.»

John alza la mano e porta la sfera ad altezza degli occhi.

«E poi sei talmente bello che non puoi proprio essere una creatura demoniaca.»

Sherlock non fa altro che guardarlo perché non sa cosa dire.

«Ho tanto odio in me, John. Non posso assicurarti che non farò ciò che dico.»

Il futuro Re annuisce.

«Hai covato risentimento ed odio per secoli, Sherlock. Come potrei sperare che non sia così? Ma se non ti libero cosa accadrà? Che persona sarò _io_ per aver costretto una perfetta creatura come te a rimanere chiuso qui dentro per crimini che non ha commesso? Come potrei guardami ancora e considerarmi una persona? Non posso farlo. E tu, da creatura libera quale sarai tra poche ore, potrai decidere del tuo destino. E ti amo troppo per poter pensare anche una sola cosa cattiva di te. Certo, sei incredibilmente insopportabile con certi tuoi atteggiamenti e risposte che, se fossi di un’altezza normale, ti prenderei a pugni talmente volentieri che tu nemmeno hai idea, ma non ha importanza.»

E c’è una sola cosa che Sherlock vorrebbe dire al momento: _Ti amo anch’io, John_ , ma si limita a chinare la testa e a non dire nulla, scuotendo il capo.

Il campanile batte la mezzanotte .

«Sherlock…» la creaturina rimane con la testa chinata e gli occhi chiusi. «Sherlock. Puoi andare.»

Sherlock a quelle parole alza di scatto la testa e vede davanti a sé la via totalmente libera. La sua visuale non è sbarrata dalle grate d’argento, le sue mani se si allungano possono uscire da quella gabbia e se prova a uscire fuori… c’è John che allunga una mano per poterlo prendere senza farlo cadere.

E Sherlock può _toccare_ John. Può sentire la morbidezza della sua mano e i calli venuti fuori per l’allenamento con la spada. Può alzarsi e camminare senza che qualcosa gli tocchi la testa. Può muoversi senza doversi rannicchiare in una posizione scomoda perché lo spazio attorno a sé è troppo piccolo. Può sbattere le ali e sentire la libertà tornare a far parte di lui.

«John…» mormora, mentre si libra in volo e si avvicina al suo unico Re. E pian piano la figura di Sherlock, agli occhi di John, inizia a svanire, i contorni si fanno più labili, i colori più spenti.

«Sherlock?»

E Sherlock si appoggia nuovamente sulla mano di John che questa volta si alza e si porta davanti al proprio viso.

Sherlock sta svanendo nell’etere.

«Sherlock, ti prego non farlo. Anche se ti ho lasciato andare te lo chiedo come amico. Non andartene. Ti prego.»

Ma Sherlock non riesce ad impedirsi di scomparire, non sa nemmeno lui se stia morendo ma sa solo che si sente libero e si sente bene e si sente nuovamente _lui._ John, caro dolce John, ha sempre avuto ragione. È sempre stato colmo di risentimento e rabbia così da dimenticare se stesso. Non è mai stato un demone, non è mai stato una creatura delle tenebre, nonostante tutto quello che le leggende raccontassero è sempre stato una creatura della luce. Una _fata,_ come tanto si divertiva a chiamarlo John. E stava scomparendo.

«Non avrei mai fatto del male a nessuno. Ma solo per amor tuo, perché del resto di questo stupido e odioso paese pieno di persone ottuse non m’importa niente. Ma tu, John Watson… sei sempre stato tu.»

Il corpo di Sherlock è quasi del tutto scomparso e John sente una sensazione orribile attanagliargli le viscere. Non vuole. Stramaledettamente pensa che sarebbe dovuto essere più egoista e tenerlo rinchiuso lì per sempre per stare con lui e liberarlo solo al giorno della propria morte. Ma come avrebbe potuto non godere dell’espressione di Sherlock in quel momento per tutti gli anni a venire? E togliergli ciò che gli spettava di diritto da molti e molti secoli prima?

Sherlock si appoggia alle sue labbra e John sente lo stesso calore di quando Sherlock lo bacia e allora non può far altro che sorridere e ringraziare qualche Dio lassù che gli ha permesso di conoscere Sherlock.

Quando apre gli occhi, Sherlock non c’è più, e la sensazione di calore sulle labbra svanisce in pochi istanti portata via dalla brezza notturna.

 

_Otto anni dopo..._

 

John è a caccia nel bosco in sella al suo cavallo, accompagnato da altri cinque uomini della scorta reale.

Stanno inseguendo un cinghiale quando il suo cavallo pare notare qualcosa in mezzo agli arbusti che lo fa imbizzarrire ma John è preparato a questa evenienza e stringe le cosce e le briglie e resta in sella, cercando di far calmare il cavallo con semplici pacche sul lungo collo.

«Shhh, che c’è?» gli domanda, mentre fa cenno ai suoi uomini di andare avanti e inseguire il cinghiale prima di perderlo di vista. Gli uomini desistono momentaneamente finché il Re non lo impartisce come ordine e allora le guardie eseguono senza dire nulla.

John fa calmare ancora un attimo il suo cavallo e poi scioglie un po’ la presa dalle briglie e si alza sulle staffe per cercare di vedere cos’abbia fatto imbizzarrire il suo cavallo non notando niente che potrebbe averlo infastidito. Forse era semplicemente passato un serpente.

«Non rischi più di romperti un piede adesso, sei un cavalcatore come si deve.»

Una voce bassa e profonda lo fa voltare di scatto e un uomo con mantello e cappuccio rimane fermo in mezzo al bosco.

«Chi siete? E cosa ci fate qui?»

John fa per prendere la spada che ha nella cintola ma l’uomo che ha davanti a sé alza una mano, come a dirgli di non farlo, che sarebbe totalmente inutile.

«Hai mantenuto la tua idea di non sposarti, ho sentito dire in paese.»

La voce è davvero bassa e l’unica volta che ha sentito una voce simile è stato molto tempo prima, e non decisamente da una _persona_. Ma non può essere chi crede che sia perché…

«Mostrati, perché potrei impazzire.» si ritrova a dire senza nemmeno pensarci e in men che non si dica è giù dal cavallo, incurante di ogni pericolo e ogni agguato che potrebbe giungere da un momento all’altro.

La mano dell’uomo va a togliere il cappuccio e John semplicemente _corre_. E poi alza le braccia e va a circondare quel collo niveo e ad infilare le mani in quei ricci neri.

«Non so come tu ci sia riuscito. Non so come tu abbia fatto. E non mi interessa. La prossima volta che mi farai uno scherzo simile, Sherlock, ti legherò a me e non m’importerà se mi odierai. Non te ne andrai mai più.»

Sherlock lo stringe talmente forte che John è quasi convinto che perderà il respiro e sverrà tra le sue braccia per mancanza di ossigeno. Ma gli va bene anche quello. Gli va bene tutto purché sia con Sherlock.

«Ora tu mi sposerai, perché non ho intenzione di passare la vita con una persona che non sia tu.»

Sherlock annuisce contro la sua spalla.

«La libertà è anche la scelta di potersi legare ad una persona.» mormora prima di poter finalmente baciare il suo Re.

 

***

 

«E questa è la storia di come ho conosciuto vostro padre.» finisce il racconto John e ride aspettando che Sherlock entri da un momento all’altro nella stanza (non resta mai ad ascoltare la storia, trova sempre che ci siano troppe parti romanzate e dei difetti temporali che John non ricorda, ma John ricorda ogni singolo istante, eccome) mentre copre per bene le sue figlie.

Sunshine –sette anni, capelli biondi e occhi color del mare- lo guarda sorridendo e afferrando saldamente le coperte, muovendole freneticamente mentre Castalia –sei anni, capelli neri e occhi color del cielo- accanto a lei si appoggia sulla sorella e lo guarda con occhioni sognanti. Tra le due è quella più romantica.

«Quindi papà era una fata?» chiede Sunshine, come ogni volta quando finisce la storia, e John annuisce, alzando il dito indice fino a portarselo al naso e allora Sunshine si zittisce. «Non dobbiamo dirlo a nessuno.» biascica Castalia, tormentandosi gli occhietti stanchi e sprofondando di più nel cuscino.

Il Re sorride nel vedere le figlie stanche dalla giornata e poi volge lo sguardo alla porta, dove Sherlock rimane in piedi a fissare la scena senza dire nulla.

«Papà!» mormora Castalia allungando una manina verso la porta e poggiandosi completamente sopra la sorella che non dice nulla ma la circonda con le braccia magre.

Solo allora Sherlock mette piede nella stanza e si avvicina nei suoi eleganti abiti scuri, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e passando la mano tra i capelli scuri della figlia più piccola e poi carezzando la maggiore.

Non ha mai detto a John come e dove le abbia trovate e John non ha mai fatto domande, troppo felice di avere delle bambine da poter tenere con sé. Né ne fa ora, nemmeno quando Sherlock sparisce per qualche giorno senza dirgli dove va. E Sherlock lo ama anche per questo, per tutta la fiducia che John riesce a dargli e per i sorrisi sinceri che gli riserva quando lo vede tornare sano e salvo.

John si avvicina e si siede accanto a lui, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla e a quel punto Sherlock solleva anche l’altra mano e va ad accarezzare i capelli del marito.

E Sherlock pensa che tutti quei secoli di prigionia siano valsi la pena per quello che ora riesce ad avere, per l’amore con cui lo riempiono che ha pian piano scacciato via le ingiustizie e l’odio, per aver potuto capire cos’è davvero importante e farne tesoro, senza dirlo per forza a qualcuno.

E John sa che Sherlock ha il suo palazzo mentale, che ci continua ad andare –lo può vedere quando rimane disteso a lungo o seduto con le mani congiunte sotto il mento- e la cosa non gli dispiace, perché sa che non è per cattiveria ma solo perché Sherlock ha rinchiuso lì dentro informazioni utili (che gli sono servite molto spesso soprattutto nell’ambito scientifico)e perché, nonostante tutto, si lamenta ancora di annoiarsi e per quello ogni tanto ha davvero voglia di prenderlo a pugni, ora che può farlo. Ma va bene così, non si sarebbe mai aspettato, in tutta la sua vita, di riuscire ad avere tutto ciò che ha ora. E potrebbe anche non essere Re, per quello che gli importa, gli basterebbe avere Sherlock e le sue figlie e tutto andrebbe benissimo.

 

_Si narra che il regno di Re John fu il più grande e prospero degli ultimi secoli. Che Re John fu il più giusto e saggio dei Re, che suo marito lo aiutò in ogni difficoltà rimanendo sempre al suo fianco e debellando qualsiasi epidemia e qualsiasi guerra. Si narra che le loro figlie crebbero in salute e in bellezza e che unirono i Regni con i principi vicini di cui erano innamorate. Si narra che il consorte del Re non invecchiò fino alla tarda età di sessant’anni, in cui la sua pelle iniziò a mostrare i primi segni di cedimento. E si narra che, nel giorno della morte di Re John, il consorte si distese accanto a lui raccontandogli dolci storie finché il Re spirò e, infine, anche il consorte chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi per sempre, tenendo stretta la mano del Re tra le sue e seguendolo anche in quella nuova avventura._

 

_Once upon a time… Happily ever after._

 

_The End_

 

 

 

**Note:**

**[1]** Claymore, spada a due mani lunga circa 140 cm, utilizzata dagli Highlander in Scozia. Pesava 2 chili e mezzo.

 **[2]** Spada d’armi, lunga 90 cm pesava all’incirca un chilo, utilizzata nel medioevo. Le due spade citate si utilizzavano ovviamente in epoche diverse, but who cares?

 **[3]** Ci sono un paio di citazioni di Sherlock, ma confido in voi e sul fatto che non debba dirvi quali sono. XD  
  
E' la prima volta che mi cimento in una storia simile quindi spero non sia un totale fallimento. Temo, davvero tanto. XD  
Buona serata. <3


End file.
